


Happy Birthday

by canary1212



Series: Cracky oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Birthday Norway, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: It's Norway's birthday, and Denmark has an idea. One that will probably end with him in pain, but it's an idea.





	Happy Birthday

When Iceland woke up, he laid there for a few seconds before getting out of bed. He walked over to the calendar on his wall, crossing out yet another day, before he realized what today was. He quickly opened his bedroom door, hearing a groan from Denmark's room(as per usual). He stood there waiting, as he waited for Denmark to come out. The blonde man was surprisingly not a morning person, despite being a light sleeper. Iceland just assumed that he never really let go of Viking Times, where he had to be able to wake up quickly.

When Denmark came out of his room, he jumped and nearly screamed seeing Iceland staring at him urgently. They walked down the stairs before Iceland spoke.

"It's Nore's birthday today."

The Danish man froze, suddenly ten times more awake.

"Did you get him butter as a present?" Denmark asked.

"What? No... Why...? Actually no, don't answer that." the Icelander said, seeing the Dane about to reply.

"Oh, okay." Denmark stood up to make some coffee for himself. "Want some coffee?"

"No."

They sat in companionable silence, which was hard to come by around the loud Danish personification. The only time it was really quiet around him(besides while he's sleeping, of course) were in the morning, before he had truly woken up. They sat there until Sweden came down the stairs. Iceland looked up at the Swede, noticing something. He had somehow forgotten his glasses in his and Finland's room. Iceland walked over to the far corner, grinning, ready for the drama to play out. True to his word, Sweden found himself falling down the stairs and landing on Denmark, who was walking below. None of the three were worried about Finland or Norway, seeing as how the two could sleep through Atomic bombs.

Deciding that the other two had been wresting for long enough, Iceland walked over to Denmark and Sweden, pulling the two sleepy nations apart.

"It's Nore's birthday today."

Sweden nodded, acknowledging the Icelandic teen's statement as Denmark jumped up.

"Hey Sve, you don't mind waking Finny up, do you?" the Dane said.

"Are you crazy?" Iceland asked at the same time Sweden said "Sure?"

 

As soon as the four were at the table together, Denmark started to talk. "I have a plan for Norge's birthday! We should throw a surprise party!"

The three stared at him before Finland simply stated, "You do realize that he will kill you."

"Yep!" Denmark responded, causing the others to facepalm. The next person to speak was, surprisingly, Sweden.

"So, how do we pull this off? And who's invited?"

 

An hour later, the plans were set, Finland had fallen asleep again, and the Micronations of the house had woken up. Iceland took the Micronations to go to the store with him, to give them a chance to buy Norway some gifts. Sweden and Finland were to take Norway somewhere. Denmark was jealous, but Sweden and Finland couldn't bake for shit, in his opinion. That meant that the Dane had to stay home and make cake.

Of course, he couldn't start baking until Norway left, which would be soon, judging by the fact that said Norwegian Personification was currently making his fifth pot of coffee(still drinking his fourth) and flipping him off. 

 

Later, at about noon, Canada, Hong Kong, Iceland, Sealand, and Ladonia had come over, and were helping to frost the cake. Then, Denmark got a text from Finland reading:

          Help he disappeared on us I think he's going home

Denmark told all of them to turn off the lights, close all windows and doors, and hide behind furniture, quickly. Then, the front door opened before closing again rapidly. Finland's voice rang out, "Ruotsi and I are back."

"Hide!" Denmark responded. Just as they made it under a coffee table, the door opened again, showing the silhouette of Norway standing in the doorway.

"SURPRISE!!!" they all yelled, but the Norwegian didn't look at all surprised. He just gave a small smirk before stating, "I knew you were there the whole time," causing the other nations in the room to be slightly disappointed. "However, this is a very nice gesture. Thank you." he said, taking note of the very tall cake in the corner of the room.

The End

(Yes, Denmark did end up getting kicked in the face by Norway, but that was because of the mistletoe he had put there.

"You idiot, that's for Christmas time.")


End file.
